Sheer/Sheer 2017
Sheer 2017 is the latest generation of Sheer, operating for years. Features Sheer 2017 has initial screen, which prevents hackers from accessing. It has anti-access for guest to prevent item fraud, or unauthorized use. The second house has interchangeable minecart station, which every road is parallel to the exit station, but not series to each other, this makes the station experimental. Places, buildings and rooms This lists all of the inform-able places, buildings and rooms that Sheer is available. Main house The main house was located at the top of the village, it has only a floor which makes the player's house inside a village. It was completely organized comparing to Sheer 2015. It has bedroom, crafting room, storage room, rabbit pet room and link to Development Centre. Bedroom This room allows a player to sleep, but it was modified to only gain access by the owner of this world. Storage This room allows a player to store or pick things for something. However it was modified to only gain access by the owner of this world. Rabbit Pet This is a room for Bunny 350's pet rabbits. Development Centre This is a small shopping mall with some big department store available in Sheer 2017, it was originally called "Development House" but since it is not a house, it was now called Development Centre. Hotels Hotels on Development Centre is the removed feature that are used to make temporary houses for guests who are interested at Sheer 2017 and was playing Sheer 2017. Originally, hotels were added at 2017, used to have guests to live, however since hotels was too near to shops, any of these hotels on Development Centre was removed. Second house A second house is more experiential than the main house, it has multiple links to any room, however it was selected the most relevant things (such as. Farms). Ground Floor Interchangeable Minecart Station Interchangeable Minecart Station is a feature that any players can change depending their needs, including: *Animal Farm **Sheep **Cow **Pig **Chicken **Rabbit **Parrot *Plant Farm **Outdoor **Indoor *Storage *Link to Ocean Ruins = Animal Farm = Each Animal Farm is used for farming them separately, except parrots, as they cannot be bred. Rabbit Farm has the largest space while Cow farm has the smallest space. = Plant Farm = Plant farms are used to farm every plants from wheat to melon. These also include carrots, potatoes, pumpkin and beetroots. Indoor farm and outdoor farm has the same feature, except the location. = Storage = This link allows players to store their blocks and items. It has 4 guest chests and the owner's chests. Kitchen This allows players to put items in the chests that listed foods. It also allow players to get raw food by going and pressing the deliver button, and cook the food by two smokers (Furnaces for cooking before 1.14 compatible upgrade). Bedroom This room is used for villagers to sleep, but not for players. First Floor Storage room This room has no purpose, due to lack of upgrade. Bedroom This allows villagers and players to sleep. Red indicates for the player, and white indicates for the villagers. It has outdoor viewer. Second Floor This floor has been added since Revision 2. This floor has a room which is reserved mostly for villagers only. It has stone-cutters and grindstone, and has a bedroom that is reserved for the villagers. This floor is located at the above, front and left part of the first floor. As of this, it has the largest amount of outdoor space ever above the floor. This floor has a separate outdoor viewer, which is climbed using the crowded stairs. It cannot entrance to it's main room. Third Floor This floor has also been added since Revision 2. This floor is the top floor ever on this house, it is also reserved mostly for villagers only. It has loom and beds. It also has outdoor viewer. It is located above the second floor. Gallery 2018-08-24 15.08.09.png|Rabbit Farm For More images, please click here History Trivia * Sheer 2017 has anti-cheat plugin based of commands, which is called 3A's, known as Anti-Access, Anti-Theft and Anti-Processing. It is known that it is the most powerful Anti-cheat command plugin ever for Sheer. ** Sheer 2017's initial screen (spawn jail) was a part of 3A's Anti-Access. External links * Sheer by Bunny 350 hashtag on Twitter Category:Maps